


under the lights

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Establish Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Isn't that a cute sight?""Not really the word I would use to describe Meelo."---Missing scene from Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223
Collections: Anonymous





	under the lights

“Meelo, off the ice sculpture!” Pema’s exasperated voice ring throughout the terrace, and into the open night air.

Chuckles from wedding guests fill the room before turning back over to light chatter, the buzz barely breaking over the soft strings of the band.

As to be expected, Zhu Li and Varrick’s wedding was as showstopping and over the top that can only be expected when it comes to Varrick. The terrace was lit with ornate lanterns and lights draped across the ceiling, casting the area in a warm yellow glow. Tables and other seating areas were tightly packed in a semi-circle around the dance floor. Earlier in the night, the floor was filled with bodies pressed closed, dancing and celebrating the new married couple, but also basking in the end of the mess that was the last couple of years.

“Well, isn’t that a cute sight?” 

Lin doesn’t even bother opening her eyes, lulled into a slight doze by the soft music, warm wine, and the heavy weight of Kya’s arm across her shoulders, knuckles rubbing lazy circles on her arm. Her soft pillow—Kya’s shoulder— did nothing to help keep her awake either. Adjusting her head, she breathes in a deep sigh, inhaling the musky scent of salty sea water, sandalwood, and that floral perfume Kya wore on formal occasions. “Not really the word I would use to describe Meelo,” Lin mumbles.

“Hey, Meelo’s cute. Just…his own version of cute.” She can feels the lips, pulled into a grin, on her skin. Kya’s laughter jostles her even more into consciousness, her warm breathe puffing across Lin's forehead. “But that’s not who I was talking about. I meant those two.”

With resignation, she pulls her eyes open, clearing the haze from her eyes with her hand. At first, all she sees is poor Pema still trying to get Meelo off the massive sculpture on the buffet. Meelo appeared too lost in his own world to listen, snacking on a plate of shrimp and pretending to conduct the band. At this point, Tenzin joined, trying to avoid causing more of a scene—big feat when it came to anything involving Meelo.

Kya notices her straying gaze. She nudges her chin over to two figures sitting on the steps outside between a few pillars, leaning in close. Despite the dark night sky and glare from the lights, as she looked closer she realized who the two figures looked like.

Sitting up fully now, Lin leans in, squinting. “Is that…? Huh.” She turned to Kya, “Were you aware of this?”

Kya sips her sake, not even trying to hide her smug grin. “I had a few ideas, could maybe even be called a gut feeling…” At Lin’s propped eyebrow, she shrugs, seeming pleased with herself. “There also may have been a change in both their auras recently.”

Lin leans her elbow across the back of Kya’s chair, hand grazing the back of her shoulder. “Well, good for them anyways. With everything’s that happened, of course…”

Grabbing her partner’s hand, she rubs the harsh skin of her knuckles, humming. “Well, that’s all the past now, and they- _we_ can all move forward.”

And, not for the first time, Lin thanked the spirits for Kya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
